<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colors of the Universe: Chapter 2 Crashing in Red by ColbyQuartz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441363">Colors of the Universe: Chapter 2 Crashing in Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColbyQuartz/pseuds/ColbyQuartz'>ColbyQuartz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colors of the Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColbyQuartz/pseuds/ColbyQuartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting a member of Voltron, Arix attempts to escape from the Galra empire, but things quickly go haywire</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colors of the Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604071</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colors of the Universe: Chapter 2 Crashing in Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Colors of the Universe<br/>
Chapter 2: Crashing in Red</p>
<p>	It was also a day like any other for the paladins of Voltron the day that they rescued me.  They were flying through space In the Castle of Lions, you know, as you do, looking for Galra targets to attack.  They had just formed their team and were looking for small, quick targets to attack and gather information from to slowly chip away at the Galra empire.  They were discussing plans on the bridge when they picked up the signal of a nearby Galran transport station, and thus Voltron was called into action.<br/>
Each paladin had a role to play.  Shiro would accompany Pidge to the bridge to collect the data while Keith and Lance scouted out the rest of the ship.  Meanwhile, Hunk would stay outside to keep watch for any reinforcements.  So, with the plan set, everyone took to their positions straight away, and it all went very well.  That is until a certain red paladin bumped into a certain blonde fox.<br/>
Which brings us back to…<br/>
“Ow, dammit!”  I shouted as quietly as I could.<br/>
“Alright?”  Keith asked as he scouted a bit ahead.<br/>
“‘sigh’ Yes, I hate these stupid halls, why’s it so bloody dark!?  Pay your damn electric bills you dumb space grapes.”<br/>
Keith stifled a little chuckle at my remark as we continued to our destination.  It was only a little further when he signaled me to stop as he peered around a corner.<br/>
“Okay, here’s the plan,” Keith said as he stared at me intently.  “There’s a door just around the corner that leads to our exit, but a couple sentries are guarding it.  No matter what happens you need to stay here, quiet and out of sight, got it?”<br/>
I looked at his strong gaze and met it with one of my own.<br/>
“Got it.”<br/>
With that, he turned around and suddenly a shield and sword appeared out of nowhere!  It was like he just…summoned them.  I stood back, a bit in awe, as he charged around the corner and into the fray.  Gunshots went off, mingled with the swinging and slashing off a sword, some grunting, and the sound of metal being ripped apart.  Then it was quiet for a moment until he peeked back around the corner.<br/>
“We’re good.”<br/>
I followed him into the hallway and stared at the broken parts strewn before the door, metal limbs and torsos littered the scene.<br/>
“Uuuh, wow.  Ok…” I muttered.  This guy was obviously incredibly skilled, who was he?<br/>
“Come on, we’re almost there.”  My mystery rescuer said as we both rushed through the door.  The next room appeared to be a hanger of sorts.  A few small fighter crafts were parked along the walls, but in the center of the room stood something else.  Something I had previously only heard about in fairy tales or legends.<br/>
It was impossible.<br/>
I stopped dead as I gazed at the magnificent, red, metal lion standing before us.  It was huge, making the Galran fighters look like paper airplanes as they sat next to it.<br/>
“That…can’t…it’s…not possible.”<br/>
I was snapped out of my trance by a sudden pull on my arm as Keith started half-dragging me across the immense room.<br/>
“Come on!  We have to go.”<br/>
I managed to find my feet again as Keith continued leading me by the hand towards the incredible structure, more threatening noises coming from behind us.<br/>
“Looks like we finally got some attention.”  Keith stated as more sentries and guards siphoned into the hanger.  We were about three-quarters of the way to the lion when the sound of gunshots started once again.<br/>
“Go!” Keith shouted as he threw me forward, half-tripping me a bit as I entered through the side of the metal beast.  I stumbled in as he followed shortly after, backing up with his shield pointed towards the Galran forces.  He grabbed my hand again as he directed me to the front of the ship, inside the head of the lion where the cockpit was located.  He took his seat as I stood behind him, gawking at the sight before me.<br/>
“Shiro, this is Keith,” He spoke into his helmet communicator.  “I’ve got the prisoner and I’m about to take off in my lion.”<br/>
“Good, Pidge and I are almost back to our lions too.” Shiro replied “Lance, what’s your status?”<br/>
“Blue and I are ready to soar!”  Said a loud third voice.  This one apparently Lance.<br/>
Keith gripped the controls as the panels around the room lit up in red, holographic displays.  The lion rose as I gripped the back of Keith’s chair tightly.<br/>
“You might want to hold on to something back there.” He informed me as he pressed a few buttons on the console.<br/>
“This…this is Voltron…this is a lion…of Voltron.” I stammered.  My head felt really light now, and I could hear some sort of ringing sound too.<br/>
“Yeah it is, you’ve heard of us?” Keith asked<br/>
“Yes but…it’s just a…a fairy tale…it’s not re-AAAH!” I was cut off as the lion shot forward and burst through the hanger doors, flying through the inky blackness of space.<br/>
“Did that feel real to you?” Keith said, smirking as he flew into the distance.<br/>
“Oh congratulations Mr. Voltron Pilot you’re hilarious.”  I told him, regaining some of my former spirit.<br/>
Keith chuckled as he continued soaring into space.  Very soon another vessel came into view, stark white and much larger than a Galra ship.<br/>
“What…is that?”  I questioned astounded at the sight.<br/>
“Home” Keith said simply as he began talking into the communicator, “Princess, this is Keith, I’m coming into the landing hanger now, I have a pris-“<br/>
“Hold on a tick Keith!” Yet another different voice interrupted him. This one was feminine, definitely a woman, a princess apparently.<br/>
“It looks like they summoned reinforcements, there are several battleships on your tail!”<br/>
Sure enough, several large laser blasts shot past us as the lion started swerving out of the way of the deadly shots.<br/>
“Aww yeah, time to Voltron up!”  Lance the loud one exclaimed gleefully.  I had trouble fathoming how anyone could be happy about the given circumstances.<br/>
“Negative Lance.”  Shiro said sternly, “We can’t risk it with the prisoner on board.  Besides, it’s not necessary we have what we came for, princess open the wormhole.”<br/>
I leaned over the seat towards Keith,<br/>
“Uhh, what does that mean, wormhole?” I asked concerned.<br/>
“It means hold on.” Keith said bluntly<br/>
“Oh dear…”<br/>
The ship in the distance suddenly shot a massive bolt of light of the bow.  It shot forward into the distance just in front of the ship before a massive portal expanded from the point in space the light touched.  It was like a giant window ripped into the inky blackness, leading to a deep blue tunnel well large enough to fit the ivory ship that summoned it.<br/>
I swear my jaw must have hit the floor, it was the most amazing, impossible thing I’d ever seen.  The lion soon made a sharp turn as it pulled alongside the ship as it flew directly into the wormhole.<br/>
This was it; I was free.<br/>
“Good work guys,” Shiro said happily through the speaker again. “Looks like this was a successful mission-“<br/>
The rest of the message was overpowered by the loud, sharp bang that sounded from the rear of the lion, as the whole vessel suddenly jerked away from the castle.<br/>
“What’s happening!?” I shouted to make my voice heard over the several sirens and beeping noises the console was now emitting.<br/>
“One of the Galra lasers grazed us!”  Keith shouted as he tried to regain control of the steering, we kept spinning wildly into the dark tunnel, the view around us was of a deep azure expanse with occasional glimpses of the castle and the other lions.  Keith continued grappling with the controls.<br/>
“We’re heading for the edge of the wormhole!” He screamed.<br/>
“Is that bad!?” I screamed back.  Instead of a verbal answer he reached back and pulled me up front and onto his lap, gripping me as tightly as possible.<br/>
“HOLD ON!”  He screeched into my ear as we made contact with the blue curtain that made up the wall of the tunnel.<br/>
The ship rattled and lurched as Keith and I held onto each other for dear life.  I don’t remember much of what happened next, everything outside was black and empty and there were lights and blaring noises echoing around the lion’s interior.  Keith’s grip slipped for a moment and I think I must have hit my head on a part of the console.  Then, it all went dark.</p>
<p>	I have a few hazy memories of things I saw during those few unconscious moments.  Images of home, the orphanage, the town market, my books and manuals on space and interstellar travel, but no people.  No, they weren’t there, they were all gone, taken by the Galra.  Leaving nothing but emptiness behind them.  They were gone, all the people were gone, I was alone now.  Completely alone.<br/>
But I suppose I was still alone when they were there anyways.</p>
<p>	Once I managed to regain consciousness, I immediately wanted to lose it again.  Everything was dizzy, everything hurt, and everything sucked.  It was pitch black except for a few dim lights and some blinking buttons.  As I slowly looked up I noticed a boy, illuminated in the faint light.<br/>
“He’s pretty cute,” I thought stupidly, “I wonder who…”<br/>
It all came back to me; Galra, prisoner, explosion, gunshots, Keith, lion, castle, wormhole.  Right, that all happened.  My head started throbbing more as I thought about it.  I hesitantly sat up, pushing down the slightly nauseous feeling in my stomach as I did so,  Keith was hanging of the side of the pilot’s seat, unconscious and with his helmet askew.  The lion must have tipped over when we finally hit solid ground.  I crawled along the wall of the cockpit over to his dangling head.<br/>
“Keith…Keith.”  I shoved his shoulder lightly trying to stir him.  He moaned as he slowly woke up.<br/>
“Ugh…what…where are we?”  He asked groggily, taking in the askew environment<br/>
“I don’t know, we were in the wormhole and…something happened…and we crashed.”  I said as my mind continued to catch up to current events.<br/>
“Right…the wormhole.”  Keith said as he started fidgeting with controls.  There were a few beeps and whirrs as the rest of the panels turned on.<br/>
“Motor controls seem okay.  The display is down though, we can’t see outside.”  He said as he assessed the situation.  “Get ready, I’m gonna get us upright.”  He gripped the steering wheel and slowly turned towards the right.  The rest of the room began to follow suit, rotating slowly until the lion landed with a thud onto its feet.  Keith pushed a few more buttons and the rest of the lights hesitantly blinked back on.<br/>
“Come on, come on,” He muttered, continuing to press buttons and switches on the large dashboard.  “‘sigh’ I can’t get the display to work, I have no idea where we are.” He said dejectedly with a tinge of annoyance.<br/>
I looked around at the high-tech setup.  Now that I had a chance to look at it more closely, I realized how impressive it was.  All the screens and switches, the holograms showing numerous pieces of data, I couldn’t begin to understand any of it, except…<br/>
“Well…” I said taking a closer look at one particular screen, “I think this indicates that we’re somewhere with an atmosphere, one that’s safe to breath, and…it looks like the temperature levels are normal.  Wherever we are it’s hospitable to life, we should be okay to leave the ship.”  Keith looked at me quirking an eyebrow.  “Uh…I mean…I think so anyways…it’s your call I mean…you are in charge.”  I said, blushing awkwardly.<br/>
“How do you know that?”  Keith asked.<br/>
“Oh…well, I just read it.”  I said bluntly.  “Y’know from the environmental scans.”  I pointed at the screen as Keith stared at it quizzically. “I have a few books at home about space travel and ships.  It isn’t exactly the same but it’s similar to this.”  Keith simply kept staring at the screen, seemingly baffled.  “You…did know that right?”  I asked, a little concerned.<br/>
“Uh…forget it,” He said, sounding a little flustered. “Let’s just see where we are.”<br/>
We headed to the back of the ship as a large hanger door opened on the rear wall.  Light immediately filled the room as I squinted trying to adjust to the sudden lack of darkness.  When I was okay to see again, I saw that not only was life capable of living here, it was flourishing.<br/>
The lion had landed in a field of wispy grass just next to a small but glistening river.  There were a few trees and forests nearby, and several kinds of vibrant flowers blooming along the banks.  This was clearly not a place that had ever been touched by outside forces or colonies, it was purely natural and undeveloped.  In other words, it was beautiful.  I slowly walked down the ramp as I gaped in awe, taking in the surroundings.  I cautiously stepped onto the grass covered ground as if it were fragile glass while Keith walked out and glanced around.<br/>
“Looks like we’ve landed on a random planet.”  Keith said “We don’t need to worry though, I’ll send out a signal to the others, they’ll get here in no time.  Until we just have to sit tight and-“  Keith turned around and saw I was on my knees in the grass, feeling it gently with my fingers as tears brimmed in my eyes.  Quickly Keith ran over and knelt next to me, grabbing my shoulder.<br/>
“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be alright.  The other lions will find us, it’ll be okay.”  Keith said reassuringly.<br/>
“It’s…It’s not that.”  I croaked out in an unsteady voice. “I…wasn’t sure…I didn’t know if I…I’d see it…again…the sun…the sky…the grass…it’s all…all so beautiful.” I started crying in earnest now, sobbing with relief and happiness.  I was free, I was completely free.<br/>
“Well…I’m glad I could help…I-“  Keith started awkwardly before I gripped him in a strong hug.<br/>
“Thank you…thank you.”  I sobbed into his shoulder.  He hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around me as well.  It gave me a feeling of safety and comfort to have him holding me like this.<br/>
“Everything’s going to be okay now, I promise.” He said softly.  “But first, I need to get that signal going.”He stood back up and started up the ramp. “I’ll be back in a minute, don’t go anywhere.”  He said over his shoulder, smiling at me.  I watched him go back into the belly of the lion and slowly laid down in soft grass, feeling it caress my skin in the gentle breeze.<br/>
I wasn’t going anywhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for reading, this is probably one of the longest stories I've ever been able to write and commit to!  Hopefully I'll be able to keep this drive and you'll stick around for the next part!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>